Camera-projection systems can overlay images onto objects as perceived by a person or allow a person to interact with a virtual reality. For example, a projection device may overlay a pattern onto an object so that the object appears to have the pattern on its surface. In some examples, these objects may be moving along a predictable or semi-predictable path. In some examples, the objects may be persons interacting with a virtual world.